


The Blocked-Off Door

by Dawnbie



Series: Splitted Sides: Purple Clouds and Grey Dots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dadceit, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Deceit | Janus Sanders, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Short Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, momceit, parental dark creativity | remus "the duke" sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbie/pseuds/Dawnbie
Summary: After an emotional night, Virgil seeks out Remus for comfort. Once Virgil falls asleep, Remus looks around a bit more until he finds a greyed-out door with cracks. Remus isn't the happiest camper about this.
Series: Splitted Sides: Purple Clouds and Grey Dots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192625
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	The Blocked-Off Door

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to rework a previous series of mine, now it's this.

It isn’t uncommon for Remus to stay up late. Nor was it alien for the chaotic side to be in the mood for some sweets of his own. Well, as long as he gets to make it. Daddy-o and Diet Creativity always make the cookies way too simple and usually stick to cookie flavors everyone would know and adore. Boring! Don’t even get Remus started whenever he tries doing anything slightly nice for any other side, he hadn’t even been on the conscious side for even a whole day and they already tried taking the gifts he was making for the others because they were “too extreme”. So forgive him if he’s trying to decide between a pumpple or a tomato soup spice cake. So hard to choose. Simply because on one hand, it’s a frankensteined dessert that would  _ totally _ make Patton faint and get Roman offended over its existence at the same time whilst satisfying Janus’s aggressive sweet teeth, while the other is pretty casual and would definitely have the type of bite that Virgil likes in his deserts. What to pick, what to pick…?

It isn’t until he hears bare feet against hardwood and sniffling from the hallway with a knocking at his door does he pause his important plans. He really hopes it’s either Logan or Janus. At least he could let Janus vent or have Logan go over some gruesome facts to distract the nerd until he can decide if he wants to share or not. God forbid if it’s Roman or Patton, those two are either never or rarely comforted by Remus’s means of helping. If either of them were to come in & see his own little cookbook, then they’re sure to start shutting that down. Which would suck, since he does enjoy making food for his buddies & how much they enjoy his cooking too. Just because he got moved to the conscious side of the mindscape the second Thomas was made aware of his existence didn’t mean he got the big, shiny star of approval just yet.

“Remus? You awake? ‘Could really use a buddy right now…” Virgil. Virgil’s visiting? What the fuckity hell would he be visiting for at… twelve in the morning? Didn’t the goodie-two-shoes aware sides have put him on some strict schedule or something? Did Virgil dodge that shit? He shook his head of questions before scurrying through his living room towards his front door. Opening it, the short fella doesn’t seem to have changed drastically. 

Virgil still has the bastille hair, the violet eyes, he even kept his old gravel sleeveless hoodie! Sure, the stronger presence of smokey grey is a pleasant change of pace, but the lavender sweater brought a weight off Remus’s shoulders at the sight. His favorite Plushie Dreadful still looks to have lasted as one of the biggest comfort items. Though… he’s pretty sure Virgil didn’t have the plush bunny during his appearance with everyone else. Did Virgil actively cover these things up? Sure, Virgin had a lot of things that he didn’t wanna talk about when it comes to what was happening with him before he found him lost in one of his multiple conjured-up universes, but was he really keeping the most normal things about himself hidden from these ‘light asses’? The fact that he’s got a running nose and is clearly trying his damndest to not cry tells him enough about right now, however. The thoughts from back then made it even worse considering Virgil’s eyeshadow’s so much more smeared from tears than it ever has a right to be.

He couldn’t help but watch the smallest side shake and sniffle in his doorway like some brutalized chihuahua… minus all the noise. He stepped out of the way, gesturing for the side to come in. He nodded, briskly walking towards one of his squeaky stools towards the kitchen. Even as Virgil sat there he kept himself tense as a muscle about to be eaten alive, kept looking down like he’s ashamed, and the tears didn’t stop trying to break out. “Hey, what’s going on? Everything okay?” Virgil plopped his forehead against the counter, his sobs breaking out. He always hated whenever Virgil got upset like this, considering how he was the baby of the subconscious longer than Thomas even knowing any of them it’s become impossible to really have fun teasing Virgil without feeling like shit. Even with his provocative jabs, pun entirely intentional, he was never out to actually hurt Virgil. “Okay. Okay, you don’t have to talk about it. That’s… I can work with that.” The words seemingly not registering with the breaking-down side. He suddenly knew what he would make, just for Virgil. 

He quickly began hustling about the kitchen, popping all his extra tentacles out to make fewer trips to and from the counter. Once he laid everything out, he lightly tapped the top of Virgil’s head. The shaky ball of angst slowly raised his head up, tears pouring down his face. “I’m gonna make some double chocolate chip avocado cookies, you wanna help or just watch?” He waited as Virgil desperately tried calming himself down, rubbing his nose as he struggles to snort up his mucusy face.

“Um… C-can I just watch?” Remus nodded as he went about ripping the various baggies of ingredients open, either with his tentacles or his teeth. Usually obnoxiously noisy. It always brought a chuckle out, even now as Virgil’s wiping at his smudged eyes, Remus can still see a slight smile behind Virgil’s hands. It was enough of a win for him for now! He’ll definitely need to ask what happened when he left once Virgil calms down a bit more. He’s gonna kick the asses of whoever got Virgil to break down like this. He hasn’t had this bad of a breakdown since… Remus didn’t want to think about it right now.

It didn’t seem Remus would need to wait too long, as Virgil seemed to feel much better once he started mixing the dry and the wet ingredients, something about the process always seemed to relax him. Once the dough got too hard to mix like cake batter did Virgil seem to be left with the rare sniffle every once in a while. “I told Thomas.” Remus paused his rolling process for a moment, looking up at Virgil. “I told him I was one of you guys.” He watched Virgil swallow, staring at his Adam's apple as Remus places his hands on the counter. “I had a feeling he’d just go back to hating me if I told him… guess it really was wishful thinking to hope he wouldn’t be too upset by that.” Virgil’s voice wavered and cracked near the end. 

Remus stood frozen before snapping his hands clean and quietly rushing around the counter, desummoning his tentacles. He didn’t hesitate in wrapping Virgil in a tight hug, even with Virgil flinching a bit beforehand. He couldn’t help combing his fingers through the micro side’s hair through his fingers like back then, back when the worst thing to make him cry was a bad dream. “I’m so fucking sorry Virgil. I wish I stayed a bit longer, just to make sure you were okay.” He felt Virgil shake in his arms a bit at his words. Words didn’t dare come out as he felt a few drops on his batter-drenched shirt soak through. All he could do was hold him for a bit. He couldn’t help looking back, thinking about all the stories he’d tell Virgil then comfort him by promising to protect him against the scariest of things at night. He couldn’t help thinking about all the times Virgil had been upset, the moments Janus mommed and fussed over Virgil just as much as he did, how Virgil ended up in his arms the first time. The thoughts pushed him to hold Virgil just a little bit tighter. “How about you scoop the cookies onto the tray for me, that sound good?” He felt Virgil ever so slightly nodding against his chest. The two slowly unraveled their hold before heading to the kitchen together. Remus handing Virgil the bigger ice cream scoop, the scraping of the tool against the bowl as Virgil aimed for the perfect dome shape every time, the delicate process of putting each blob on the parchment paper bringing the two back to happier antics. Virgil even let a chuckle and giggle out every once in a while. Remus watched as Virgil gently put the ice cream scoop back into the bowl after filling up around three trays, then placed the first in the oven while the other two got a saran wrap for preservation as not even Thomas would probably wanna test his luck with what flies were like in Remus’s complex. 

The second he finished wrapping the second tray he snapped himself and Virgil into some more comfy stuff. Virgil in a fluffy bear jacket with sweatpants and slippers, all with the triangle pattern Virgil’s so attached to along with his sweatpants and fuzzy slippers with socks, even fixed his makeup back to how it normally is. While he decided to just be in boxers and socks, something he knew Virgil was fine with but didn’t practically suffocate him. With a flick of a wrist, he put on one of those old cheesy horror movies and summoned a bunch of blankets. It wasn’t long before the two were sandwiched with blankets between, around, and even under them. Remus couldn’t help but feel both relief and worry kick in when Virgil all but melted into his arms. How often has Virgil been stressed out by all this recent stuff that only now does he feel safe enough to unwind? To just lean on someone? Based off what Remy’s been saying before Janus decided to take action before he got summoned, nowhere near enough.

Near the end of the first movie, Remus had to get up and switch out the batches of cookies, which Virgil didn’t really protest about. That was odd, he didn’t usually give up that quickly. Must really be out of it, this being the only explanation to pass his mind. He scooped up one cookie, still yet to be cooled, put it on a plate, and brought it over with him back to Virgil. He watches as the angsty side eats it up even as he burns his tongue a bit on it.

By the time they got half-way done with the second, it was nearly two in the morning. Just by looking over the island he can see Virgil blinking in and out of being awake. Since the first batch has been given more than enough time to cool, he decided to wrap it up on a plate with some foil. He slowly went back over to Virgil, who groggily looked up at him. “It’s pretty late buddy, think we should turn in for the night.”

Virgil slowly blinked at him before rubbing his eye with a yawn, sounding a bit like a helpless whine. “Do I get to keep a couple cookies at least?” Remus couldn’t hold back his heart-melting smile as he pets Virgil’s head.

“Of course you get to keep some, I’d have to be some special kind of evil to make your fave, have you help, give you only one, then take you back to your apartment.” Giving the most comforting smile he can, there’s a bit of the Virgil he knows.

He watched Virgil shift slightly in discomfort. “I… can I stay in here for tonight?” Remus’s smile fell slightly. He’s never opposed to Virgil staying in his place, mind you. But every time he gets an uneasy feeling about something going on, he isn’t one to go against it. Otherwise, he’d chalk this sudden need to stay here as part of a nightmare or a rough day.

The seat dipped as he sat by Virgil again, wrapping an arm around him. “Hell yeah you can, we can even have these cookies and dunk them with orange juice at sunrise. That sound good?” He watched tentatively as Virgil groggily nodded, giving a pat to Virgil’s back before lifting him up in a baby hold. “But as fun as sleeping on the couch is, I think you should sleep on the best of beds!” 

He didn’t wait for an answer as he took the pint-sized side to his room. Once he entered, he gently put Virgil into the several blankets. A part of him couldn’t help it as he stroked his fingers through his hair, just to make sure he’d be fully out before he went out to check what he wanted to.

Once he felt Virgil was fully asleep, he decided to head out into the halls with his extra walkie-talkie. A part of him demanding to look for Virgil’s room for some reason. He couldn’t really explain why, just that it seemed… almost easier for Remus to pick up on even the smallest of things when it came to either Virgil or Roman. Hell, Janus had even asked how he’s able to pick up some of these things so much quicker than him! They’ve agreed that it had to be some Split side attribute or something. He can even remember how tough it was for Remy to just even chat with Virgil because of how, well, anxious he was over… really all of them. But if the unconscious sides were anything then it was stubborn, and it was only a matter of time until the bundle of nerves basically became theirs.

The more Remus looked around the more pissed he started feeling. Crafting his own rotting corpsey zombie virus to be accurate isn’t anywhere near as frustrating as finding Virgil’s room, it isn’t anywhere in sight! The only place in the hall he hasn’t looked was-

… Behind the fucking long ass curtain in the hall. He twisted his head around and stomped his way over to the obnoxious thing, the fucking thing had been something that neither Roman nor Logan had said shit about the entire time he was looking around earlier. He’s gonna find out why, right now. Ripping the curtains back, the embodiment of intrusive thoughts couldn’t help wanting to scream in uncurdled anger.

There was a charcoal grey door with rotting, pulsing cracks. Hidden behind some baby blue and cloud grey curtains. With several locks and boards all over it. 

“Hey babes! Had a feeling someone was still awake! What ‘chu doing up so late, girl? And you’re wearing boxers? What’s the occasion?”

Remus couldn’t calm his heavy breathing to respond to an approaching Remy, all he could focus on was breaking down these fucking barriers. They never had a right being there, to begin with. He gripped the curtains and yanked them off with one swoop, tearing the cloth to shit. His adrenaline was pumping in his ears as he gripped the thick metal bar above the doorframe and yanked it in one angered tug, stumbling back a bit at the give. “Woah! Bitch, what  _ are _ you doing?! Like, I know you like breaking shit but- wait is that a door? Why the hell is  _ this _ blocked off?” The moment he summoned himself a chainsaw he looked over at Remy, not even trying to hide his bubbling fury. He watched Remy flick his shades down a bit, taking in everything around them. “I’ll just… get  **Deceit** for some extra backup, that good?” He didn’t even wait for any response back before he took a few steps back and headed to Janus’s place. 

The moment he got the chainsaw reeling he immediately took it to those bullshit boards, imagining them as Patton’s limbs as he went. He wasn’t bothered about getting too close to the door itself, considering it’s usually only his morning star that could apply any form of damage to the metaphysical space of the mind palace. But things summoned from any of the others? Completely free-range, and he didn’t feel bad about this in the slightest. The second he got the final one torn to splinters he finally gets rid of the thing, now all he had to focus on was what lies behind this. “Remus, what the hell are you even doing at three in the morning?” Remus snapped his eyes over to a robed Janus with his usual facia mask when he goes to bed. The wilder of the two watched as Janus glanced over to the door and all the destroyed barriers lingering around him. “How… how long has this been here? Remy, do you know?” The two glanced back to the embodiment of calm only to see someone… almost confused by everything happening.

They watched as Remy put his focus on the damaged curtains. “I… wait, you don’t think-! I didn’t- I don’t…” The moments of silence as Remy collected himself for a moment. “I don’t… actually know how long that’s been there. I’m pretty sure that’s been there since before I came up…”

The three drew their attention back to the scattered pieces around them, none of them daring to open the door. One would need to be blind to not see Remus’s emotional endless pit. “Remus-“ the greener side yanks his arm away as he gathers up the curtains and bars. Sleep and Deception stuck following after Remus towards the lobby, unsure of his plans. It isn’t until he drops it all on the coffee table do they piece it together. “Remus,” Janus couldn’t help the bubbling frustration as he watched Remus summon a giant paintbrush and a can of black paint. “Remus this won’t solve any of this-“

“Fuck off  **Deceit** !” Janus leaned back slightly in shock, Remy seemingly mimicking his reaction. “Fuck you for trying to tell me to not do this! It’s not like you were the one to find him! You didn’t see what happened! Hell, you didn’t even bat an eye when Virgil ran back here and-“

The three froze in place, all thinking back to when Virgil had tried ducking out. The harsh and painful memories from the incident hanging over the three. Neither side said anything about Janus’s shaky hand as he placed it on the other’s shoulder. “Remus...” The suddenly quiet side nudged him away as he focused back on his self-assigned task. “Remus.” The helpless feeling growing the longer Remus ignored them. Remy could barely keep from snapping at Remus himself, thinking about the implications from all of this, thinking about how they all felt. Janus’s sudden tough gripping and yanking a hug with the intrusive side startled him slightly, thankfully out of his own thoughts. “This isn’t your fault Remus, you did everything you could. And knowing Virgil, it should be clear that he appreciates every little thing you’ve done.” The brush slipping from Remus’s fingers, not that it would matter anyway considering Remus seems done with what he’s crafted across the wall.

_ “Don’t Sleep Tonight Fuckers!!!” _

A shaky sigh slipped past his lips as he finally sat down on the couch. Janus and Remus join him moments later, the three just leaning on each other. The slightly annoyed ‘hey’ slipping from Remus easing the tension a bit, at least Janus is good at remembering about clothes for them both, especially when it came to Remus.

  
  


<3: E }

  
  
  


There are a lot of things both Logan and Roman have been adjusting to since Remy first entered their side of the mindscape, let alone when all the others began popping up. They really hope waking up to vague threats on the wall isn’t going to become some morning ritual they gotta adjust to. But based on the really hostile looks being directed towards them both as they enter the lobby tells them that maybe this is a one-off incident. Even as Roman chews on a slice of toast with his jam, he’d be pretty blind to not pick up how… kinda unwanted he and Logan seem to be at the moment.

Neither could suppress their blink of surprise when Deceit spoke first. “Where is Patton?” While Logan continued to feel confused thanks to this sudden question, Roman clearly began feeling on edge at it.

Roman made the first steps into the large room. “Wouldn’t  _ you _ like to know-” 

“-Answer the fucking question, Roman.” The princely side blinked in shock at Remus’s aggressive stance, the darker creativity not even smiling maniacally as he said it.

Logan stepped in, his favorite coffee cup in-hand. “You might wish to wait to talk with him, he doesn’t usually wake up until nine or so. He doesn’t usually like it when-”

He didn’t have a chance to finish his statement as Remus suddenly stood from his seat and began heading towards Patton’s door. The logical side could only blink in confusion as he watched Deceit let out a huff at the antics. He headed around to sit on the other couch, only to spot the curtains he’s seen for so long and a pile of broken boards. What…?

He couldn’t help slowly slipping into his seat, suddenly feeling that the Duke’s reaction might not just be an impulsive one. Logan watched as Roman headed over to where he was sitting, only to also spot the curtains. Except the princely side didn’t seem to pick up on the implications around it. “Did Remus really destroy a perfectly good curtain?! And it was my favorite one too…” 

The strain on Deciet’s and the look of pure angered shock across Remy’s faced left Logan feeling somewhat tainted. “Girl, save it for when Remus gets back to Patton. We’re all gonna be chewing you three out.” Roman finally seemed to be asking himself why these things would be here before he took a seat next to Logan. 

The two jumped as they could hear Remus pounding on Patton’s door from all the way down the hall. “Patton get your sorry fucking ass out here!” Logan looked down at Roman, both paling about what this was about. Both of their eyes figuratively bursting wide at the sound of Remus busting open Patton’s place.

The silence was suffocating as Deceit and Remy stared at the pile in front of them, somewhat… mourningfully? Neither were really surprised by the sound of Patton’s fearful ‘ow’s as the two approaches, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t find it just as unsettling. The grip Remus had on Patton’s arm clearly causing the distress on their father figment. No one dared to say a word as Patton was pointed to sit by his comrades.

The two couldn’t help trying to comfort Patton as he began to tear up a bit, getting suddenly woken by an angry duke probably being the scariest thing to ever experience. The others in the room clearly were not caring, their focus was elsewhere. “Now boys, we didn’t just sit out here since three this morning just out of some petty spite.” The three glance up to a very still Deceit. The snakely side gestures towards the pile, a look of disgust washing over him. “I take it this  _ wasn’t _ some recent addition, was it?” They didn’t need to be told twice that Deceit wasn’t just giving some pointless banter to ease the tension.

Roman had a look of realization flash over him for a moment. “Wait, where’s…?” The sudden standing of Roman as he drew out his katana and pointed it at Deceit leaving almost everyone shocked, outside of Remus and Janus that is. “What have you done with Virgil?!” 

The downright feral snarl from Remus as the dukey side smacked the katana away with his Morningstar left Roman suddenly reeling at the much larger creativity. “What did  **Deceit** do?! What did  _ you _ fuckers do?!” The princely side couldn’t suppress his squeak in alarm as Remus got in his face. “First ya throw him out into my and Deceit’s domains to fade, then when ya get him back ya treat him like shit until he’s convinced ducking out-” Patton gave a quiet quack at the last part. Which only seemed to anger Remus further, “ _ I’ll get you, and I’ll make it look like a bloody accident. _ ” Roman couldn’t keep from flinching at the tone emitting from his larger twin, watching as he’s taking large agrivated breaths. “Until he’s conviced ducking out is the  _ only  _ option, tried convincing him that all the shit you fuckers dragged him through as some ‘phase’- thank  _ god  _ he didn’t believe you dick-nossels, and even after all that you fuckers don’t even bother letting the poor bastard into his fucking  _ room _ .” Roman has never seen Remus so… genuinely upset by something, the reaction from Remus so alien that he couldn’t handle it himself that he began crying a bit under the strain.

He would have half a mind to thank Janus later for intervening. “Remus, Roman isn’t the one you  **shouldn’t** be maddened with! Besides, we both know he wouldn’t be able to give us an answer to something like this.” A bubble of relief pumped through his lungs as he felt Remus slightly stepping back and the hands of Logan pulling him back to the couch. “Isn’t that right, Patton?” The held duo immediately snapping their eyes towards Patton in confusion whilst Patton looked away from them.

Roman let out a puff of emotional frustration. “Could you guys  _ please _ just say what’s going on? Just this once?” Roman couldn’t help the sudden shakiness he felt asking this, even Logan’s arm rubbing wasn’t helping.

Before Remus could speak, Deceit rose his arm up before taking the lead. “Remus was trying to find Virgil’s residence earlier this morning. Instead, he found this curtain covering a boarded-up door.” The three looked to the coffee table, all three with varying expressions. “And, while I won’t blame two of you for not knowing this, but Virgil didn’t exactly wake up in the subconscious side of the mindscape like the rest of us.” They watched as the yellow-robed side leaned forwards. “It isn’t our place to discuss Virgil’s more… personal tribulations, but know that this is no mistake. And that we will not tolerate... any side actively attempting to isolate any other side. Do I make myself clear?” The three rapidly nodded their heads as Remy sipped his drink, being uncharacteristically really quiet. “Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish getting ready for the day.” The seemingly calmest of the three turned his attention over to a still very peeved Duke. “Remus, could you clean up the coffee table before heading back to your room? And Remy, could you make sure Virgil’s alright by… ten thirty or so?” The three most recent residents nodded to each other as they headed to their own morning tasks.

The three still on the couch sat thinking in their own thoughts. It would be no surprise for Logan to feel hurt by this, as endless questions circled his mind. Roman on the other hand, felt a bit betrayed. Why the heckity heck would Remus of all sides be attached to Virgil? He knows that he didn’t exactly hang out with Remus growing up, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care! While Patton… Patton was just hoping that the others wouldn't start piecing everything together. The fatherly side isn’t sure how they’d react to everything that’s he’s done.


End file.
